Smallville RWBY Crossover Vol 3
by Redbird2099
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of Vol 2, team CRWBBY are faced with new dangers, secrets and foes, threatening everything they care about.
1. Chapter 1

**PREVIOUSLY**

Clark Kent's spaceship landed in Smallville, radioactive pieces of his home world crashed all over the Earth. The unique radiation affected people differently, granting them aura and semblances. Unfortunately, the phantom drive in Clark's spaceship malfunctioned when entering the planets atmosphere and portals in the sky were opened and creatures of Grim fell out.

Clark Kent raised by Johnathan and Martha Kent grew up keeping his powers a secret. However, he didn't let that stop him from saving people. One night a stranger came to their door and offered Clark a place at his school, Beacon Academy. There he became the leader of a team consisting of Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladona, Weiss Schnee and Bart Allen. Together they were team CRWBBY. During his time in Beacon much had happened. Ruby and Weiss found out about his secret, Bart and he had become vigilantes known as Impulse and the Blur, Lex Luthor and Weiss had been possessed by alien phantoms and that was just the beginning.

They'd stopped multiple escaped criminals from the Phantom Zone only to learn that a creature from Krypton was on Earth, known as Doomsday. Clark met another Kryptonian, Raya, Weiss fell in love, even Yang started dating Oliver Queen. However, Doomsday destroyed Vale, killing dozens of heroes and hundreds of civilians. A week after that, the city was destroyed by an escaped prisoner known as Norv-Ex. However, as everyone he knew died in a giant nuclear explosion Bart managed to run back in time, before Doomsday ever attacked. Given a second chance they loured Doomsday to the Fortress of Solitude and separated him from Davis Bloome. In the attempt to send him to the Phantom Zone, Doomsday killed Raya and Crimson. Dealing with the loss of their friends Clark left behind his old life and began Jor-El's training, finally embracing his Kryptonian side.

 **Three Weeks Later**

Impulse raced through the streets of Vale, appearing as a streak of yellow lightning. Sirens wailed in the distance and smoke rose high into the air. Bart ran towards all the commotion, discovering an apartment building ablaze. Without hesitating he sprinted inside the burning building, no concern for his own safety. One by one be began to carry civilians trapped inside the building outside to safety. He looked around, the firefighters were still minutes away and by then there'd be nothing left.

Bart ran back inside saving as many people as he could.

"Is anyone in here?" He called out, believing everyone had now been evacuated. Just as he was about to leave he heard the faint sounds of crying. Racing through the building checking every room, wardrobe and cupboard, he came across a little girl, no older than five or six, lying under her bed. "It's okay, I've got you," he comforted the girl as he picked her up.

Just as he was about to leave the building the ceiling collapsed. Luckily, he managed to dodge the debris, however, it was now blocking his exit. With only seconds left before the building came down on them, Bart tried to come up with a plan. Suddenly, a tremendous gust of wind blew through the entire building, extinguishing the flames. "It's him," Bart mumbled, looking around hopefully. He was disrupted from his thoughts as the girl in his arms began to cough violently. In an instant he was outside handing the girl to her parents.

"Thank you," they thanked him as they held their daughter tight. Impulse gave them a small smile before vanishing in a blur. He came to a halt on a nearby rooftop, desperately looking around. But no one was there. Impulse clenched his fists in frustration. "Where are you Clark?"

 **One Week Ago**

Bart walked through the halls of Beacon, not paying attention to where he was going. Ever since Doomsday things had been depressing. Raya and Crimson's deaths had left his friends devastated. They still weren't able to make contact with Clark, who was embracing his Kryptonian side. Finally, Bart blamed himself for all of it. There's no doubt this was a better timeline then the one where Doomsday killed everyone and the town was destroyed by the Phantom Zone prisoner but Bart still felt guilty. He knew he had the ability to travel through time, so why couldn't he do it again. He'd tried every day, but every time he tried he achieved the same result, nothing. If he could just go back once more he could stop Crimson and Raya from dying and stop Clark from leaving.

Sighing, Bart turned around and began to walk back to his dorm room. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past him. He looked up in excitement and was overwhelmed to see Clark standing in front of him.

"Clark!" he cried. "Your back." However, Clark simply shook his head, much to Barts disappointment.

"I'm here because I believe I've found the Zoner you fought before going back in time. The one that blew up the city. I can't take any chances. I need your help," he requested.

"Of course. I'm here for you," Bart immediately responded. Having already fought this Zoner once, Bart knew how serious the situation was.

"Meet me on top of the LuthorCorp building as soon as possible," Clark ordered, before disappearing in a blur. Bart immediately raced to his room and grabbed his Impulse suit.

 **LuthorCorp Building**

Bart came to a stop beside Clark, dressed in his Impulse suit. They peered over the side of the building, seeing Norv-Ex blasting energy beams from his hands.

"What's the plan?" Bart asked.

"Same as the last time you fought him," Clark responded handing Bart, Raya's crystal.

"But last time I wasn't fast enough to send him back to the zone. He destroyed the city…"

"That's why I brought this." Clark reached into his pocket and pulled out Raya's crystal from his pocket. Bart remembered that one of the crystals was the one he brought back in time with him whilst the other was the one that already existed in this timeline. "You said last time you were just too slow to stop him. With the two of us we should be able to capture him without a problem." Without another word Clark jumped off of the building, followed closely by Bart.

The phantom had possessed a young man, purple energy swirling around his body. Norv immediately recognised the symbol on Clark's chest.

"Ah, the last son of Krypton. I'm going to have lots of fun killing you." A sinister smile spread across his face and he shot a beam of energy, nearly hitting Clark. Norv cried in pain as he was nearly ripped from his host body. He spun around to see Bart smiling at him. He attacked Bart and as the energy surrounding body travelled to his arm and shot at Bart, Clark raced up and used his crystal. Repeating the process, they managed to send Norv back to the Phantom Zone with relative ease. After dropping off the host at a hospital they ran to the top of a nearby building.

"That was awesome!" Bart cried with excitement, grateful the city wasn't destroyed. Seriousness filled his face as he turned to Clark. "We miss you." Clark turned to face the teen.

"It's not that I don't want to come by and see you all."

"I know."

"Leaving everyone behind, it's not what I wanted."

"It's not what any of us wanted."

"I've started the training Jor-El always planned for me. Everything that I've learned and everything that he's shone me, my old life seems very far away."

"Clark please. You have to come home. We need you, it's not the same without you."

"I'm sorry, but by letting go of everyone I care about I'm staying focussed, objective. Goodbye Bart." Clark blurred past Bart who was about to chase after him. However, as he began to run a burst of air hit his chest and sent him falling on his ass. By the time Bart got to his feet Clark was gone.

 **Present**

Ruby laid on her bed, textbook in hand. She'd been attempting to study for a few hours now, but hadn't been able to take in any information. She was to distracted to concentrate. Everyday her mind would think about Doomsday, about Raya, Crimson and what happened to them. And how Clark left them.

 **Two Weeks Ago**

Ruby stood amongst her friends and teammates. Rain poured from the sky as they attended Crimson's funeral. She noticed Crimson's parents ahead, they were both crying their eyes out, holding each other for comfort. Ruby immediately sympathised with them. She knew what it was like to lose a family member, someone you love more than anything in the world. To her right stood Yang, comforted by Oliver. Beside Yang stood Blake along with Arthur. Arthur tried to comfort her but Blake blocked him out. Bart stood to her left starring at the coffin. Despite her attempts he still blamed himself. He knew the dangers and he knew what could happen and despite been given a second chance Crimson and Raya still died. He tried to hide it but she knew that was how he felt. Finally, beside Crimson's parents were team JNPCR. They were just as emotional as Crimson's parents. Guilt flooded over Ruby. They had told Crimson's parents that their daughter had died fighting a Grimm, that she died a hero. But other than that they didn't know the full truth and they never would. Eventually, as the service went on all the depressing emotions and thoughts became too much for Ruby and she began to make her way through the crowd. As she pushed through she noticed a man in the distance. Her eye's widened in shock as she realised who it was. 'Clark!'

She began to race through the crowd, desperate to get to her friend. Despite trying to keep him insight she kept losing him between all the people. Finally, she made her way out of the crowd only for Clark to have disappeared.

 **Present**

"Come back to us Clark, please," she begged.

Weiss stood in the training hall practicing her sparring techniques. She'd been training for hours and was starting to feel the exhaustion of her exercise. She attempted a complex move but was so tired she tripped over her own feet.

"Wrong you dolt!" she shouted to herself as she chucked her rapier to the side. 'God dammit Clark!' she thought to herself. 'Why did you leave us, right when we needed you the most? When I needed you the most?' she grabbed her rapier off the ground and continued training.

Blake sat atop the roof of the dorm building. This is where she spent most of her nights now. She came here for the peace and quiet, away from distractions and annoyances. Not only had her friends died but her team mate had left them without a word. The only thing she knew was from what Bart had told her. Apparently Clark had dropped out of Beacon. She couldn't believe he would just leave without telling them, without saying goodbye.

"Blake?" a voice queried. Blake grit her teeth in annoyance. "Blake you alright?" the voice asked. The cat Faunus remained silent, hoping the annoyance would go away. Unfortunately for her he didn't and Arthur Curry sat down next to her. "You might feel better if you talk to someone. You can trust me," he offered. Blake remained silent. He'd been trying to get Blake to open up for two week now but no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't budge.

"Blake, please…"

"I'd feel better if you stopped pestering me and left me alone!" she screamed at him. Stunned by her reaction Arthur wordlessly stood up and left the roof. As soon as he left Blake broke into tears, hugging her knees to her chest.

Yang cruised down the streets of Vale atop her motorcycle. Like the rest of her team she was devastated about Crimson and missed Clark just as much as the others. Except, she was doing something about it. Listening into the police scanner she had installed into her helmet, she rode around Vale, trying to get to crimes as quick as possible so she could find the Blur. Despite driving around for two weeks now, she still hadn't been able to meet him. But she was determined and wasn't going to give up.

As she cruised through the shady part of town she noticed a mugging in progress down a dark alley. Blur or no Blur, it was her responsibility as a Huntress to stop crime. She climbed off her bike and began approaching the mugging when suddenly a black blur raced past her, blowing her hair about. As she pushed her hair out of her eyes she noticed the mugger unconscious on the ground and the lady being mugged running away. Her eye's widened in surprise as standing over the mugger was a man in black.

"Your him. You're the Blur." Clark froze, only now realising it was Yang standing behind him. Remaining in the shadows Clark was about to run away when he was stopped by Yang's voice. "Please, I just need a minute of your time," She begged. For some unknown reason Clark stopped. Every instinct told him to run but instead he stood still. "I need your help. My friend, he's gone missing. Everyone says he quit Beacon but I find that hard to believe. He left without a word, without saying goodbye. To be honest I thought he was just dealing with the loss of his friends…" Yang trailed off remembering the hard nights they'd had after discovering Crimson's death. "I was just wandering if you could keep an eye out for him and if you see him tell him Yang misses him. We all miss him." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small photograph. "I have a photo here so you know what he looks like. I don't know how you want me to give it to you…" She was interrupted as a gust of wind blew her hair across her face again. As she brushed it back she realised the photo was gone. When she looked up the Blur had it in his hands. "That works. He's the one in the middle, with the glasses."

Clark looked down in absolute shock. The photo was of the team, his team. They were standing in their dorm room, smiling and having fun together. All of a sudden feelings Clark had been trying to supress for the last three weeks came erupting to the surface. Feelings of regret, sorrow, loneliness, feelings of humanity. "If you see him please, bring him home." Police sirens began to wail in the distance causing Yang to spin around. "I guess they're playing your tune," she joked. When she spun back around the Blur was nowhere in sight. A small smile came to her face and she whispered, "Thank you."

 **Author's Note:**

There we go, first chapter done, hope you enjoyed it. I'm super excited about writing this volume and can't wait for you all to read it. I added that previously part at the start because it's been awhile since I've written a story in this series and I thought it would be a good reminder of what happened previously. In the last story I kind of went big, you know with Doomsday and the Phantoms and everything that went on. For this story I'm going to take things easier. I'm hoping to focus on developing the characters this volume as they continue their journey together. If you have any thoughts, comments or ideas on where you want this story to go please feel free to leave a review or message me. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Clark stood on top of the Cross Continental Transmit Tower, his black trench coat flapped wildly in the wind. He looked out upon the city he swore to protect, a determined look in his eye. Clark leaned forward and allowed gravity to pull him down. Plummeting towards the rapidly approaching ground, Clark put every ounce of concentration he had into flying. However, as he fell thoughts of his meeting with Yang rushed into his head. He remembered all the good times he'd had with his team and how much he missed them. Right before he crashed into the ground there was a flash of white light and Clark was released from the simulation.

"Your determination is strong my son," Jor-El's voice echoed throughout the Fortress of Solitude. "But just as your passion will be your greatest strength so too will it be your greatest obstacle."

"Raya and Crimson died because of me," Clark stated, the pain evident in his voice. "I can't afford to let another mistake like that happen. You sent me here to fulfil a destiny. I'm finally ready to accept that destiny. To become the hero you envisioned me to be."

"Kal-El, you have lived your life as both Human and Kryptonian. In an attempt to overcome your human emotions, you turned to your Kryptonian side. Your feelings haven't gone, they've simply been suppressed."

"Before today you were fine with me the way I was. Now you're questioning me?"

"Before today you had focus and dedication," Jor-El explained. "Besides this I believe your human life may soon be necessary." Clark looked around curiously.

"What do you mean my human life will be necessary? Do you want me to go back?"

"There are forces in this world at work Kal-El. In order for you save the world you may need to return to it."

 **Beacon**

Yang walked into team CRWBBY's dorm room, a small smile spread across her face. The rest of the team were all lying on their beds, getting ready to go to sleep.

"What's up with you?" Bart asked, noticing Yang's smile.

"I did it," she replied.

"Did what?" Ruby asked.

"I met the Blur," she revealed, full of excitement. The rest of the team shot up from their beds.

"You met the Blur?" Bart asked, glancing at Weiss and Ruby.

"Yep."

"What did he say?" Weiss asked. Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Nothing actually. He just sought of stood in the shadows."

"What did you do?"

"I gave him a photo of Clark and asked him if he could keep a look out for him," Yang explained.

The rest of the team laid back on their beds.

"I wouldn't hold out too much hope," Bart suggested, rolling over and preparing for bed.

 **Kent Farm Smallville**

Johnathan and Martha sat at their dining table, eating in silence. Bart had told them what had happened and what Clark did. They, just like the others, had tried to contact him but Clark didn't want to see anyone. They looked at each other in surprise when Shelby, the family dog, began to bark wildly. A few seconds later the barking stopped just as suddenly as it had begun. The couple shared a look before standing and glancing out a window. As they looked out they were delighted by what they saw. In their front yard was Clark playing with Shelby. They raced out the house and ran up to their son, embracing him in a family hug.

"Clark, you're back!" Martha exclaimed in delight. Eventually they pulled away and they all knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

The family sat at the dining table, Johnathan and Martha listened to Clark as he explained everything that had happened to him in the last three weeks.

"And that's what Jor-El said?" Johnathan asked for clarification.

"Yes, he said there are forces in this world at work and if I wanted to stop them I'd have to come back."

"Well whatever it is, we're sure you and your friends can take care of it," Martha explained. As she said this Clark looked away nervously.

"Son, they're your friends, they'll forgive you," Johnathan insisted.

"I know. It's just, if I go back I'd have to lie to them about what happened to Crimson."

Johnathan and Martha shared a look before turning back to their son.

"Well perhaps Clark, you don't have to lie to them."

 **Beacon**

The next day was the same as usual. Get up, go to classes, eat lunch, then more classes. Team CRWBBY sat beside team JNPCR in the dining hall, eating in silence. Things had been this way since Crimson died. Even Cardin had stopped bullying Jaune, showing sympathy for the team leader. At the end of the day the teams split off and entered their dorm rooms. As the hours passed they mostly stayed in silence, doing homework and studying for exams. It wasn't until late in the afternoon that a knock on the door disrupted the silence. The team looked to each other wandering who it could be. Eventually Ruby stood up and walked towards the door seeing as no once was even bothering to look up.

As she opened it, revealing the knocker, her jaw hit the floor.

"C, C, C, Clark," she mumbled. Standing in front of her was Clark Kent, dressed in his classic red jacket and blue t-shirt. Clark gave Ruby a warm smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Clark!" she cried with delight, wrapping her arms around the hero and giving him the biggest, strongest hug she could.

"I've missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

"Clark?" Bart queried as the rest of the team approached the door. "Clark!"

"Hey everyone," Clark greeted his team.

"Where have you been?" Blake asked, happiness filling her voice for the first time in weeks.

"I'll explain in a moment. I'll explain everything." Clark moved over towards his bed. He reached up and pulled his glasses away from his face. "There's something I need to tell you. Team JNPCR as well."

Minutes later both teams were crammed into team CRWBBY's room.

"Clark, it's so good to see you," Jaune greeted his friend.

"You to," Clark replied with a small smile. "There's something I need to tell you." All attention was on Clark, waiting for what he was going to say next.

"I took the easy way out," he admitted. "I ran when I should have been here, when you all needed me. I'm sorry."

"Clark, it's okay, we all dealt with our grief differently," Ruby comforted him.

"No, Ruby it isn't. I ran because I couldn't deal with the fact that I was the one that got Raya and Crimson killed." The group gasped in shock.

"What…what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked nervously.

"She was scarred and didn't have anything to do with my other life. But she still fought for the world, she was a hero." He took a moment to pause as the memories filled his head. "I made a promise to Crimson that I'd keep her safe. And because I wasn't the hero I should have been, she died."

"You're not the only one whose fault it is," Bart interrupted, coming to Clark's side. "I was there, I'm just as responsible as you are."

"So were we," Ruby stated in reference to herself and Weiss, also coming to Clark's side.

"I don't understand?" Blake stated, looking at them in confusion.

"I'm the Blur," Clark revealed. Those that didn't know his secret looked at him in shock and confusion.

"I still don't understand," Ren stated.

"It's true," Weiss spoke up.

"Oh yeah, prove it," Yang challenged him. "I met the Blur the other night. What did I say to him?"

"You gave me this." Clark reached into his pocket and handed her the photo of their team. Yang looked down at it in stunned silence.

"Yang?" Blake queried. Yang looked up and starred at her team leader.  
"How?"

"The truth is I'm not from this galaxy, I'm from a planet called Krypton. Before my planet imploded my parents sent me to Earth as Krypton's sole survivor. The yellow sun fuels my body and gives me my powers." Clark looked to his friends nervously.

"And they already knew?" Pyrrha asked, nodding towards Bart, Ruby and Weiss.

"Yeah, they know."

"If all this is true, then why are you telling us now?" Yang asked, hurt that her friends had been keeping such a big secret from her.

"When I came to Earth, I wasn't alone. A beast called Doomsday came as well for the sole purpose of destroying the world."

"It was the thing that attacked the dance," Bart added.

"However, the beast also had a human side, that side was Davis Bloome. At times he would lose control and the beast would take over. One day the beast took over completely and he went on a rampage through the city."

"He killed thousands including most of us," Bart took over the story. "But eventually Clark sacrificed himself and managed to kill Doomsday. About a week later I was fighting a phantom and…"

"Phantom?" Nora interrupted.

"Alien spirits who escaped from a prison in another dimension when Clark and Ruby were trapped there," Bart explained.

"Wait," Yang interrupted, looking to Ruby. "You went to an alien prison and didn't tell me about it?" she demanded, sounding hurt. Ruby slowly nodded in response.

"Ruby, I'm your sister!"

"I'm sorry, but I had to keep it a secret," she replied.

"When the phantom was attacking the city I nearly stopped him, but just before I could send him back to the prison he exploded. The energy from the explosion destroyed the entire city, vaporising everyone. I ran as fast as I could to escape the blast. I had to watch as everyone I knew died. Then there was a flash of white light and I was sent back in time. Given a second chance we tried to stop Doomsday from killing us and we nearly did. We managed to send him to the Phantom Zone, but at the cost of Raya and Crimson's life."

The rest of the evening was spent explaining who they were and the full story of how Crimson died. Once the story had finished everyone began to process it in their own way. Pyrrha began to cry and Jaune did all he could to comfort her, crying softly himself. Nora and Ren comforted each other and Yang hugged Ruby tight.

Clark made his way over to Weiss, wanting to ask her about a certain someone.

"How's Davis?" He asked.

"He's good, better then he's been in well, ever," Weiss replied with a sad smile.

"Are you two still seeing each other?" Weiss suddenly looked away.

"Clark, Davis left," she revealed. "I can't blame him though. After we stopped Doomsday he said that for the first time in his life he was free and that he wanted to discover himself without the monster inside him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she insisted. "I'm happy we freed him from Doomsday."

Clark noticed that Blake left the dorm, retreating to where she spent most of her evenings. After excusing himself from Weiss he gave Bart a nod before heading after the Faunus girl.

He found Blake on the dorm roof, starring into the distance.

"Blake, look I know you're mad that I didn't tell you who I really,"

"It's not that," She interrupted, still looking out towards the city. "I understand why you didn't tell us. I did the same thing, remember." She wiggled her cat ears as a reference. I'm mad at the fact that you just left us." Finally, she looked up at him. "We lost the same friends you did Clark and we had to go through it without you."

"I'm sorry. I thought by becoming the hero I was supposed to be it would somehow make up for not being able to save them."

"Clark, there's nothing easy about burying everyone you love in your past."

"I'm afraid I haven't even done a good job at that. I've been hanging out on rooftops eavesdropping on people who are living, connecting. Thinking what's the point of life if you've lost your sense on how to live it."

"But your back now, for good right?" Blake asked, suddenly worried that Clark's visit may soon come to an end. Clark looked out towards the city.

"I can't stay away Blake. As much as I might have wanted to," Clark was shocked as Blake wrapped her arms around him, embracing him in a hug. He hugged back, enjoying the company he'd so greatly missed. They pulled away and starred into each other's eyes. Slowly the two leaned forward until their lips touched and they kissed. They pulled away, both surprised by what had just happened. Blake was the first to react, she raced off of the roof, leaving Clark alone, to stunned to do anything.

'I can't believe I just did that,' Blake thought to herself. 'Do I really have feelings for Clark? Was that why I've been so upset about him leaving these last few weeks.' Not concentrating where she was going she ran right into the person in front of her.

"You okay Blake?" Yang asked.

"Yep," she blurted out before racing away.

"That was weird," Yang mumbled aloud.

"Yang, have you seen Blake?" Clark called out, walking down the hall towards her.

"Yeah, she just ran past. She was acting strange. What's going on?" Clark rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I, well, um, it sought of, um…"

"Clark, you're not making any sense."

"I'll explain later. I just really need to find Blake." He was about to run off when he stopped and turned back to face the blonde. "I never said thank you," he realised.

"For what?"

"For reminding me what it meant to be human. When you showed me the photo last night I realised what I'd been missing out on. It's because of you I'm here. Thank you."

"Don't worry about it." Clark smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's good to have you back," she smiled, "And I'm sorry about what happened to Krypton." Clark thanked her before returning to his search for Blake.

Using his x-ray vision, he found her heading towards the fairgrounds, set up for the approaching Vytal festival.

Blake ran through the fairgrounds, glancing behind her to see if Clark was anywhere insight. As she looked back in front of her she skidded to a halt as Clark stood there waiting for her. They starred at each other for what felt like hours but in truth was only moments.

"Blake, I don't want to hide anything from you anymore. No more secrets," he urged. Blake rubbed her arm nervously, starring at the ground.

"I only thought of you as a friend, a great friend. But when you left I was so depressed and I realised," she looked up at him, "that I needed you. But I don't know if this is what I want," she admitted. Clark walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's been a big day and this is the littlest revelation of them all. How about we let everything else process before dealing with this," he suggested. Blake smiled at him.

"I'd like that."

One week later and things had slightly begun to get back to normal. Ozpin had happily accepted Clark back into Beacon and was delighted to hear from him. Now that Clark was back it felt like a light had been switched on in a dark void that filled them all. With their team back together team CRWBBY had decided to enter the Vytal tournament. Team JNPCR didn't intend of participating but after talking to Clark and the others, they decided they would, Crimson would have wanted them to. Bart and Clark had begun their night time heroics again and Clark was continuing his training with Jor-El in his spare time. Despite everything that'd happened to them, after all they'd been through, there was finally light at the end of this long dark tunnel.

 **Author's Note:**

And there's chapter two. So the whole of team CRWBBY and team JNPCR now Clark and Bart's secrets now. Next up is the beginning of the Vytal Festival and the meeting of some unexpected guests.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Rose stood on top of a cliff, her red hood pulled over her head. In front of her laid the grave of her mother, Summer Rose.

"Hey mum," she spoke as she pulled her hood down. "Sorry I haven't come by in a while. Things have been, well, things have been pretty crazy." She looked around making sure no one was around. "My team leader is actually an alien. Oh, but that's a secret. And my friend Bart, he's super-fast and together they fight crime as vigilantes. I also kinda get wrapped up in their adventures which is always super fun. Well not always, I did get sent to an alien prison, I was also killed, but don't worry that was another timeline. Bart went back and stopped that from happening. Yep, he's pretty fast." She took a moment to look to the horizon, watching as the sun began to set. "Haven't got kicked out of Beacon yet. So that's cool. I think being on a team with Yang helps. I keep her in line. That was a joke. She's actually a really good fighter, you can tell she's learnt a lot from Dad. Blake and Weiss a cool too. We've stopped a bunch of bad guys together, including some alien phantoms. I guess it's like they say: Like mother, like daughter. I still wander why Ozpin let me into the school early. But I guess He'll tell me one day. You know how he is. It's funny, the more I get to know him the more he starts sounding like Uncle Qrow."

From behind her, Zwei, the family dog barked. She spun around excitedly, turning to face her dad and pet.

"Looks like Dad's back. I gotta go. He's dropping me off at Beacon for the tournament match before he goes on his next mission. Wish me luck." She put her hood back over her head and began to walk away. She took a few steps before turning back. "It was good to talk."

 **Amity Colosseum**

The crowd cheered with excitement as the fight between team CRWBBY and team AUBURN raged on. The two teams fought on the platform, half of it was covered in an ice landscape, the other half in a lava field. Weiss dueled with her rapier, Yang fired her gauntlets, Ruby swung her scythe, Blake slashed with her sword.

Reese Chloris attacked Blake with her hover board. Blake replied by slashing at her, forcing her to use her board as a shield. Chloris attacked from the air and Blake cut the hover board in half. Thinking she'd won, Blake was surprised to see the two halves of the hover board turn into guns. Reese caught them and began firing at Blake as she fell. However, as she landed, she slipped on the ice and fell hard on her butt.

Clark held his fire sword up, preparing to fight Umar Crane, who used a high tech spear as a weapon.

"Ah you are Clark Kent yes, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You to," Clark replied, kind of confused why his opponent was acting so casual.

"Look at you, you are so tense, you need to relax. Have you ever tried yoga, you must, it does wanders of mind, body and spirit."

"Um, I'll give it a shot," Clark replied.

"Excellent!" Umar exclaimed. He launched himself at Clark, surprising the alien with his speed. Clark blocked his attacks as he flipped, kicked and punched him all over. Umar went for a kick to his head but Clark blocked it with his sword. He pushed back and sent him through the air. Umar landed on his feet and began to laugh.

"Exhilarating!" he exclaimed just as Clark swung his sword and unleashed a wave of fire towards him. Umar jumped over him and fired a bolt of electricity from the end of his staff that sent Clark flying out of bounds and subsequently disqualifying him from the match.

Bart used his electric nunchucks to fight a women named Ulla Bangle. Ulla rode a scooter, running circles around him.

"You know your kinda cute," she complimented him.

"Thanks, you're not too bad yourself," he replied.

"We should hang out sometime, of course after I beat your ass," she suggested with a wink.

"Sounds like fun," he replied. Suddenly Rosa was shot off of her scooter and sent crashing into the ground. A few more shots to her covered her in a block of ice. Bart spun around to see Ruby aiming her sniper rifle at Rosa, staring angrily at him.

"What?" he asked, throwing his hands in the air. She responded by disappearing in a cloud of rose petals.

"Oh, that's not going to be good," he mumbled to himself.

Eventually team CRWBBY defeated team AUBURN, with only Clark being disqualified. In fact, he was surprised when Ruby took charge of the team and lead them to victory. As he watched he knew that if he hadn't been chosen as leader, Ruby would be the best replacement.

As they left Ulla waved goodbye to Bart who waved back, causing Ruby to glare at him angrily.

The team headed to the fairgrounds, in light of their recent win.

"We did it!" Ruby cried with delight as they walked into the fair grounds. "Is anyone else starving?" she asked, as she clutched her rumbling stomach.

"I may have worked up an appetite," Blake admitted.

"I could always go for some more food," Bart added.

"Gee, if only there was somewhere on campus to get food around here, Oh wait." She looked around at the surrounding shops.

"It's okay, Weiss. I forget about the fairgrounds too," Ruby admitted.

"I was being facetious."

"Wh, well if you're hungry why didn't you just say so."

"Come on, I know just the place," Yang instructed taking the lead. As they walked Clark came to Blake's side.

"You did good today," he complimented her.

"Thanks, you were pretty good as well," she replied.

"I've been thinking about our kiss," he admitted, causing Blake to look away nervously. "Blake, I've always thought you were amazing, you've had to deal with racism and abuse your whole life and still, you manage to be such a great person. Not only are you amazing but the fact that you accepted my secret means so much. Blake, I'm asking you, would you like to go out with me?" Blake remained in silence for a while.

"Clark, you're a hero. I've… I've done some really bad things," she admitted. "I care about you, but I don't think I'm good enough for you."

"That's not true," Clark argued. "Blake every time I see you I see a strong woman who's made mistakes but is ready to make up for them and do good in the world. Besides, I'm not perfect either. When I was in high school I put on a Red Kryptonite ring and left my family and friends behind when they needed me. I stayed in Metropolis for a summer, robbing banks, stealing cars and partying. I had the choice to take off that ring whenever I wanted but I chose not to. I'm not perfect and I don't have to be and neither do you." They stood in silence for a few moments. Eventually, Blake kissed him lightly on the cheek

"Thanks for sharing that with me and yes, I'll go out with you," she decided. Clark smiled at her and despite her best attempts she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Now, we just need to figure out how to tell the rest of the team," Clark realised.

"Let's hold out on that," Blake insisted, "At least for a while. Give me time to wrap this around my head."

"Sure. Take as long as you need."

The new couple found the rest of their team with team JNPCR, finishing their meals.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting for us," Clark joked as he took a seat beside them.

"What were you guys up to?" Yanga asked, with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Just talking," Blake snapped at her.

"What'd we miss?" Clark queried.

"Nothing much, Ruby lost her wallet but luckily Emerald found it. Oh and Weiss' card got declined," Bart explained.

An announcement came over the speaker requesting team JNPCR come to the coliseum for their fight.

"Well, it looks like this is it," Pyrrha announced standing up and leading the team away.

"Go get them!" Ruby cried in encouragement as they followed. As they lined up to board the airship that would take them to the Coliseum, Clark's super hearing picked up a boom in the distance. Clark turned to face the city and using his telescopic vision, he discovered that the back of an airship had exploded.

"Hey Clark, I've been meaning to ask…" Yang froze as she spun around and realised Clark had disappeared. "Clark?"

Clark raced towards the ship at full speed. As he ran he threw his glasses away and reached up to his flannel shirt. With one pull he ripped the shirt off revealing a silver S spray painted onto a black t-shirt.

Just as the airship was about to crash Clark leapt into the air and caught the ship. He soared over the city's tall buildings in single bound, thinking to himself how handy it would be if he could fly right now. Luckily, they landed besides the docks, avoiding any of the surrounding buildings. As gently as possible Clark placed the airship on the ground. Slamming his hands into the side of the ship he ripped the wall apart creating a hole big enough for him to step in through. In a blur of motion, he carried everyone out of the ship. Bystanders saw him and began to take photos on their scrolls. Just when he was about to leave he heard the faint sounds of coughing coming from the airship. He activated his x-ray vision and scanned the ship. Noticing a woman lying under debris he raced in and pulled her from the wreckage. He picked her up bridal style and exited the air ship, carrying her to an arriving ambulance. The medics froze when the saw Clark.

"She was in the crash, she needs help," He urged. The medics snapped out of their shock and pulled a gurney out of the ambulance. He placed the barely conscious woman down gently and allowed the medics to attend to her.

Clark looked around nervously at the large crowd of people around him. This was the first time people had seen his face. He just hoped his secret identity would remain a secret. The crowd began to cheer and clap, grateful for the city's hero. Clark smiled at the crowd and gave a small wave before disappearing in a blur.

Clark walked cautiously towards his dorm room. He pushed his glasses up his nose and made sure to keep his head down. As he walked by a group of students he looked away and hurried past, finally reaching his room. He opened the door and raced inside slamming it shut behind him. He threw his glasses aside and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God Clark!" Ruby squealed, shoving her scroll into his face. Clark took her scroll and watched the video she was trying to show him.

 _"_ _Today the vigilante known only as the Blur, finally revealed his face when saving an airship full of civilians._ _Despite seeing his face, no one has been able to identify who the mysterious hero is._ _We'll have more on the story at six tonight."_

The whole team starred at him.

"What now?" Bart wandered. Suddenly Nora burst through the door followed by the rest of her team.

"Clark, you're on the news,"

"Shhhh," Clark insisted.

"Oh sorry," Nora apologised. "You're on the news," she whispered loudly, getting right up in his face.

"I know."

"What does this mean for you?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know. I guess just act like normal and see what happens."

"And no matter what happens, we'll be here for you," Blake stated. A knock at their door caught everyone's attention. Clark being the closest opened it. He was shocked when behind the door he discovered a tall woman in a white suit with long red hair. In fact, it was the woman he'd saved from the airship earlier that day. He starred at her in shock. She couldn't know who he was? How could she know who he was?

"Tess!" Weiss' voice called out. The group of friends spun around to face her before looking back at the new arrival.

"Weiss," the woman smiled. "It's so good to see you again, sister."


End file.
